Make It Or Not
by D.J Cifer
Summary: La actitud de Ulquiorra hace pensar a Orihime del por que de ella, pero se confunde y logra descubir el por que, pero de la manera que jamás pensó.


**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Make It Or Not **

Iba a llegar. Lo sabía. En cualquier momento Ulquiorra Cifer iba a llegar con su comida diaria. Y aunque su presencia fuera abrumadora, era la única compañía en ese lugar repugnante. El día anterior había intentado hacer conversación con él preguntándole por que su piel era tan pálida; a lo que el Espada respondió con un: _"No es de tu incumbencia." _

―¿Cuál es su problema?―se preguntó Orihime, en voz alta.

―¿De quién hablas, mujer?―Orihime giró su cabeza en un movimiento rápido y puso su mano sobre su pecho.

Ulquiorra estaba parado al lado de la puerta, el carrito con la comida estaba a su lado.

―¿Hablabas sola, mujer?―Orihime se levantó del asiento y se limitó a observar al chico frío.―¿No piensas contestarme?

―Lo haría si me llamaras por mi nombre.―Ulquiorra se le quedó mirando fijamente.

―Come. Es una orden y ya sabes lo que haré si me desobedeces.

―Siempre dices eso y terminas no haciéndolo.

―Será mejor que te calles y obedece a lo que te digo.

―No tengo hambre.

―No lo pienso volver a repetir. Come.―Ulquiorra dio una paso hacia adelante.

―No tengo hambre.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ulquiorra se encontraba detrás de Orihime al este usar Sonido. El chico cogió ambas manos de la chica y se las puso por encima de la cabeza. A pesar de que Ulquiorra quitó una mano para buscar algo en uno de sus bolsillos, Orihime no pudo zafarse de su agarre.

―¡Suéltame!―Ulquiorra cargó a Orihime hasta la silla y la sentó a la fuerza, amarró las manos las manos de la chica con una soga delgada.―¡Dije que me soltaras!

―Cállate de una buena vez, mujer.―Ulquiorra fue a buscar el carrito con la comida y le puso el plato sobre la mesa.―Come.

―Si dijeras mi nombre, lo haría.

―Eso no tiene sentido. Come o tendré que forzártela.―Orihime no contestó y Ulquiorra cogió el plato con la cuchara, se acuclilló en frente de Orihime y metió su mano dentro de la boca de la chica; lo que provocó que la chica se ahogara y le dieran ganas de vomitar, pero como aún no había comido, no lo hizo.

―¡¿Q-q-qué hac-?!―comenzó a protestar Orihime, pero no pudo terminar porque Ulquiorra reeplazó su mano por la cuchara.

Ulquiorra puso su mano en la barbilla de ella y le levantó la cabeza.

―Abre.―la chica, ya asustada, obedeció a su carcelero y él le dio de comer.

Estuvieron así hasta que se acabó la comida y Ulquiorra le acercó el vaso con agua para darle de beber.

Cuando Orihime terminó, Ulquiorra se puso de pie y se detuvo detrás de ella para desatarla, pero cuando puso sus manos sobre las de ella; él fue subiendo sus manos por los brazos de ella hasta llegar a sus hombros. El Espada acercó su rostro al cuello de Orihime y lo olió.

―Ulquiorra...¿Q-qué haces?―la cercanía del chico estaba haciendo que su respiración se acelerara y que sintiera un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

―¿Siempre haces la misma pregunta, mujer?―Orihime no pudo evitar suspirar al sentir el aliento del chico sobre su cuello.―¿Qué haces? ¿qué haces? ¿qué haces...? ¿es que acaso no sabes preguntar otra cosa?―Ulquiorra sacó su lengua y recorrió el cuello de Orihime con ella.

Orihime entró en un trance y no supo que hacer. ¡Se siente tan bien! Pero todo esto esta mal, ¡maldita sea! ¡Ulquiorra es el enemigo! Ella le pertenece a...

―Kurosaki-kun...―Ulquiorra se separó, rápidamente, de ella y la observó desde atrás.

Cogió a Murciélago y en un movimiento rápido cortó...La soga que amarraba las manos de Orihime, provocándole una pequeña herida.

Ulquiorra puso a su zanpakuto en su lugar, recogió los utencilios y se encaminó a la puerta, dejando sola a una confundida Orihime.

...

Había pasado una semana desde que Ulquiorra se comportó "raro" con Orihime.

El Espada no le ha dirigido la palabra desde entonces.

La puerta se abrió de repente haciendo que Orihime se asustara un poco.

Al lado de la puerta estaba parado el dueño de los pensamientos de esta última semana de la pelinaranja; como siempre, con la comida.

Orihime se acercó a la silla y se sentó. Desde aquella vez no ha vuelto a poner ninguna resistencia a la hora de comer.

Uquiorra se acercó a la chica con el carrito y ni se inmuto a observarla.

Orihime cogió la cuchara y se metió la comida a la boca.

―¿N-no h-hay otra comida que no sea esta?―Orihime le preguntó a Ulquiorra, pero él solo la miró fijamente.

"_¿Cuál es su problema? Se esta comportando más raro de lo normal...¿No será que se molestó porque mencioné a Kurosaki-kun? Primera que nada, ¿por qué se molestaría por algo así?"_

―¿Por qué me ignoras?―Orihime se atrevió a preguntarle.

Ulquiorra siguió mirándola y Orihime sintió sus mejillas arder por la intensa mirada del Espada.

Orihime, a pesar de su rubor, lo miró fijamente y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo atractivo que Ulquiorra era. Esos ojos esmeraldas capaz de leer tu alma, su cabello perfectamente peinado; su piel tan pálida y sin ningún defecto, su cuerpo perfectamente tonificado y su rostro siempre inexpresivo.

"_Es realmente atractivo..."_

―Sigue comiendo.―Orihime dio un brinco al escuchar de nuevo la voz de Ulquiorra.

¡Oh, vaya! Esa voz. Tan profunda, monótona y sin emoción alguna, pero capaz de hipnotizarte.

Ella siguió observándolo hasta fijarse en las líneas que descendían desde sus ojos como si de lágrimas se tratase.

Sin previo aviso, se levantó y acercó lentamente su mano a la cara del chico. Con su dedo índice recorrió esas marcas y se sorprendió de que él no la haya alejado.

―Lágrimas. Parecen lágrimas, ¿por qué...?―siguió recorriendo la marca hasta llegar a su barbilla e hizo lo mismo con la otra.

―Preguntas mucho, mujer.―otra vez el aliento del chico chocó contra su piel y Orihime sintió calor en su bajo vientre.―Come.―dijo Ulquiorra sin moverse.

―Quisiera...Comer otra cosa.―Orihime se acercó más a Ulquiorra hasta que hubo contacto pecho a pecho.

―¿Mmm?―la chica subió sus manos hasta la cara del pelinegro y lo miró a los ojos.―¿Por qué haces esto, mujer?

―Por que quiero.―dijo antes de juntar sus labios con los de él en un roze suave, pero profundo.

Ulquiorra siguió sin moverse ni cerró sus ojos.

Orihime al darse cuenta, se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos.

Ninguna emoción.

Ella se dio la vuelta al sentir sus ojos humedecerse.

―Q-quisiera comer a solas.―logró decir.

―Si así lo deseas...

―¡No! ¡Así no lo deseo!―exclamó de repente.

―Me estas confundiendo, mujer. Decídete.

―¡Se supone que me hubieras respondido!―Orihime sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por su rostro.

―¿Cuál pregunta?

―¡Ja! ¡¿Ahora te haces el gracioso?!

―Mujer, no entiendo la razón de tu comportamiento.

―¡Estoy llorando porque eres un idiota insensible!―la pelinaranja soltó aún más lágrimas.

―¿Idiota insensible has dicho, mujer?

―¡Orihime! ¡Me llamo Orihime!

―Eso lo se, mujer.

―¡Ahh! ¡No te soporto!

―¿Querías que te besara? ¿por eso lloras, mujer?

―¡Déjame en paz!

―Tú tienes un problema serio. Creo que los humanos lo llaman trastorno bipolar. Debo reportárselo a Aizen-sama.

―¡No soy bipolar!―Orihime haló del brazo a Ulquiorra y lo besó rudamente.―¡Bésame, Ulquiorra!

―¿Por qué?―preguntóó Ulquiorra mientras Orihime le repartía besos por el cuello.

―Por que si...―Orihime miró a los ojos a Ulquiorra.

―¿Qué va a pasar con el shinigami?―él le preguntó.

La chica sonrió al escuchar la pregunta.

―¿Por eso estabas evitándome?―Orihime le acarició la mejilla.

Ulquiorra no contestó, en cambio, puso su mano sobre la cintura de Orihime y la atrajo aún más a su cuerpo.

―¿Es esto lo que quieres, mujer?―Orihime asintió y Ulquiorra inmediatamente chocó su boca con la de Orihime en un beso intenso.

Sin dejarle respirar, Ulquiorra mordió el labio de Orihime; al esta abrir la boca para soltar un gemido, Ulquiorra aprovechó e introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de Orihime, disfrutando del sabor y explorando su boca.

Pero Orihime no se quedó atrás, su lengua batalló con la de su amante en una guerra de dominio la cual, obviamente, Ulquiorra fue el ganador.

El calor corporal fue incrementando, haciéndose molesto, así que, Orihime le fue quitando el uniforme Arrancar a Ulquiorra. Él ya teniendo su torso al descubierto, Orihime pasó sus manos por él, sin separarse de su boca, recorrió el ahora visible tatuaje indicador de su rango entre los Espada. Al sentir la caricia en su pecho, Ulquiorra no pudo evitar jadear.

Con la excitación por las nubes, Ulquiorra le arrancó el vestido de un tirón, dejándola solamente en ropa interior.

―¡U-u-ulquiorra!―exclamó Orihime, sorprendida por la acción de Ulquiorra.

El chico la ignoró y rápidamente atacó el cuello de la chica, lo mordió levemente y subió sus manos hasta los senos de la chica, comenzando a acariciarlos y apretarlos a su gusto.

Orihime comenzó a gemir levemente por el placer que su carcelero le estaba regalando.

―Ulquiorra...―suspiró la prisionera de Las Noches.

―Repítelo.―le ordenó el pelinegro mientras aunmentaba presión a las caricias.

―¡Ulquiorra!―por primera vez, Orihime vió una emoción en él.

Deseo.

Un deseo profundo, obsesivo y sobre todo...

Prohibido.

Ulquiorra le quitó el molesto sostén que le impedía tener más contacto piel a piel. Una vez que la molesta prenda yacía en el suelo, él acercó su boca a uno de los atributos de ella, se lo introdujo en la boca mientras entretenía al otro con su mano.

Orihime echó su cabeza hacia atrás y enterró sus manos dentro de la cabellera de Ulquiorra, halando los cabellos a la misma intensidad del placer que sintiendo iba. Soltó un sonoro gemido cuando él mordió el pezón que tenía en su boca. Orihime juntó más su cuerpo con el de él, sintiendo el molesto problema de Ulquiorra. Ambos soltaron un gemido y gruñido por la fricción.

Orihime soltó una mano del cabello de Ulquiorra y la bajó hasta ponerla sobre la notoria erección.

Ulquiorra soltó un gruñido por la caricia y no pudo aguantarlo mas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ulquiorra logró desvestir completamente a ambos, cargó a Orihime y la tumbó en el sillón. Él miró a la mujer a los ojos.

―¿Eres virgen, mujer?―Orihime se sonrojó y se limitó a asentir lentamente.

―Solo no seas muy rudo, ¿si?

―Veré lo que puedo hacer.

Y sin aviso alguno, invadió completamente a Orihime, rompiendo su pared virginal.

Ella gritó de la sorpresa, placer y el fuerte dolor al sentir a Ulquiorra romper el límite. Unas cuantas lágrimas lograron salirse y se lamentó, pués no quería que Ulquiorra pensase de ella como una débil. Mas se sorprendió al ver la acción del pelinegro.

―Eres una mujer fuerte y lo sabes, ¿verdad?―dijo el pelinegro, secándole las lágrimas con la yema de su dedo y aún sin mostrar expresión alguna.

Ella asintió y Ulquiorra comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, lentamente para disfrutar el momento. No sería capaz de rebajarse al nivel salvaje de Grimmjow y Nnoitra.

Orihime sintió una molestia al principio, pero se fue acostumbrando a la invación y el placer fue conociendo, así que, movió sus caderas al mismo ritmo de Ulquiorra, provocando que ambas chocaran en el proceso.

Ulquiorra fue perdiendo el control y aumentó la intensidad de las estocadas, haciendo que Orihime gimiera y gritara aún mas.

―M-más fuerte.―logró decir Orihime mientras Ulquiorra le repartía besos por el cuello.

―Si sigo con esta intensidad voy a perder control total de mi reiatsu.

―¡A-al carajo tu reiatsu!―Orihime enterró sus uñas en la espalda de él y enlazó sus piernas en la cintura del Espada.

Ulquiorra, a pesar de estar sorprendido por el vocabulario usado por Orihime, hizo caso y aumentó aún más las estocadas hasta que ambos lograron llegar al clímax.

Ella gritando fuertemente el nombre de él.

Él gruñiendo por primera vez el nombre de ella.

Cuando se hubieron calmado un poco por la actividad, Ulquiorra salió de ella, se levantó y se vistió otra vez.

―¿Debes irte?―preguntó ella, sentándose.

―Hay una reunión entre los Espada con Aizen-sama.

―Oh.―simplemente dijo.

Ella siguió observándolo hasta que se vistió completamente. Y antes de que este abriera la puerta para irse, Orihime le preguntó: "¿Vas a volver?"

Ulquiorra la miró por el rabillo de su ojo y lo que pudo parecer más cercano a una sonrisa de lado en su rostro apareció.

―Siempre lo hago.

...

Gin Ichimaru volvió a cerrar sus ojos y con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro se giró en su silla para darle cara a quien acababa de llegar a la habitación con pantallas.

―¿Algo ineteresante ha sucedido, Gin?―Aizen le preguntó al ex-capitán del tercer escuadrón.

―No tienes ni la mínima idea.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Este es mi primer fanfic de Bleach. Recuerden dejar un review para dejarme saber si hice un buen trabajo o no y para saber si seguir escribiendo de este anime y pareja. Muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
